Generally, the cylinder head cover of an engine is provided with a pour port for pouring a lubricant (engine oil) therethrough, and this pour port is constructed to be closed by an opening/closing cover (cap) that can be detachably screwed thereinto.
Further, a pour port structure for a cylinder head cover is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this structure, in order to prevent the lubricant from spattering outward via the pour port, a protector is disposed inside of the cylinder head cover at a portion positioned below the pour port. The protector is fixed to one end portion of the pour port by clamping, and a distal end portion (free end portion) thereof is provided with a guard piece arranged in a step-like pattern, which guard piece is directed in such a direction that crosses a direction of a pour passage of the lubricant.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 07-293220